thomasthetrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
The fourth season of the television series aired in 1994. There were twenty-six episodes. Michael Angelis narrated all the episodes in the UK, with George Carlin narrating all the episodes in the US. Episodes *Granpuff - Thomas tells the story of Duke and what happened to him after his railway closed. *Sleeping Beauty - Thomas completes his story of Duke, telling how he was eventually rediscovered. *Bulldog - Thomas tells Percy about the time Falcon was impatient and nearly paid dearly for it. *You Can't Win - Duke proves he still has a lot of life left in him. *Four Little Engines - Sir Handel derails, so Skarloey helps out. *A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Sir Handel is in a bad mood. *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - Peter Sam's eagerness means the Refreshment Lady is nearly left behind. *Rusty Helps Peter Sam/Trucks - Gordon advises Sir Handel to get out of work by prentending to be ill, and Peter Sam pays the price. *Home at Last - Skarloey returns from the Works. *Rock 'n' Roll - Duncan is careless and gets intro trouble after derailing on a bumpy line. *Special Funnel - Peter Sam's funnel is knocked off by an icicle, and is temporarily replaced by a drainpipe. *Steam Roller - Sir Handel matches wits with a steamroller. *Passengers and Polish - Duncan refuses to move his train without being polished. *The Gallant Old Engine/Gallant Old Engine - Skarloey tells Duncan the story of how Rheneas saved the railway. *Rusty to the Rescue - Rusty travels to the Other Railway to find a steam engine. *Thomas and Stepney - Thomas is jealous when Stepney comes to visit. *Train Stops Play - Stepney "catches" a cricket ball in a truck, prompting a chase along the branch line. *Bowled Out - A stuck-up diesel makes a fool of himself, and Duck and Stepney save the day. *Henry and the Elephant - After a circus leaves, Henry discovers an elephant in a tunnel. *Toad Stands By - Toad advises Oliver on how to regain the trucks' respect. *Bull's Eyes - Daisy teases Toby about his cowcatchers and sideplates, but learns that they are there for a reason. *Thomas and the Special Letter - The engines recieve a letter inviting them to visit the mainland, but Thomas' carelessness almost spoils the trip. *Thomas Meets the Queen/Paint Pots and Queens - Henry upsets a painter, while Thomas and Gordon try to behave for Queen Elizabeth II's visit. *Fish - Duck has a fishy surprise when he helps Henry with "The Flying Kipper". *Special Attraction - Toby is upset when he realises there is no room for him at a seaside festival, but Percy proves they're all special anyway. *Mind that Bike - Tom Tipper the postman is unhappy when his post van is replaced by a bicycle, but Percy helps him out, not in the way he intended. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Daisy *Harold *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *Sir Topham Hatt *Bill and Ben (do not speak) *BoCo (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Bertie (does not speak) *Mavis (does not speak) *Diesel (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Dilly (music video cameo) Characters introduced *Stepney *The Diesel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Smudger *Rusty *George *Caroline *Bulstrode *Tom Tipper *Nancy *The Refreshment Lady